The following description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
Due to legal and social distinctions, online sweepstakes are separated between sweepstakes in which money can be won and sweepstakes in which only non-monetary rewards can be achieved (such as points toward more game-play). Some jurisdictions are beginning to allow online sweepstakes in which money can be won, while other jurisdictions retain laws which prohibit this.